homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101117 - Absolutely Definitely A Troll
11:35 -- gregariousGarland GG began trolling carrionConnoisseur CC at 23:35 -- 11:35 CC: :00 11:35 CC: Ohh!! 11:35 CC: Hhi!! 11:36 GG: hi! 11:36 CC: Uhh, from neogrubs, righht? 11:36 GG: yes! 11:36 GG: i'm sorry to bother you but. 11:36 CC: You hhAve A funny text color hhAhhA, is thhAt reAlly your blood? 11:36 CC: Hhuhh? 11:36 GG: uh. 11:36 GG: what. 11:36 GG: my blood? 11:36 CC: YeAhh! Like yAknow, hhemotyping! 11:36 GG: umm, no. 11:36 GG: my blood is red. 11:37 CC: :0 11:37 CC: Me too! 11:37 GG: what's a hemotyping? 11:37 GG: i mean. 11:37 GG: red blood seems good! 11:37 CC: Uhh... yeAhh, it's pretty ok. 11:37 CC: I'm A lowblood but I've got A pretty good life. 11:37 CC: And I hhAve A mom insteAd of A lusus. 11:38 CC: Plus neogrubs doesn't hhAve Any blood limits! :D 11:38 GG: uhhh. 11:38 GG: yeah! 11:38 GG: it's. good. 11:38 GG: (wait should i be typing in my blood color?) 11:38 CC: Um, I meAn, it's kindA trAditionAl I thhink? 11:38 GG: umm, alright. 11:38 GG: hang on. 11:39 GG: there! 11:39 GG: sorry, i'm bad at tradition. :( 11:39 CC: Aw, it's okAy 11:39 CC: Ohh!! WhhoA 11:39 CC: Are you like 11:39 CC: Ohhhhhhhh 11:39 CC: MAn 11:40 CC: Um, Are you A mutAnt?? 11:40 GG: what. 11:40 GG: no. 11:40 GG: why would i be a mutant. 11:40 CC: Is your blood reAlly brighht red??? 11:40 CC: Cos thhAt'd mAke you A mutAnt. 11:40 GG: ummm. 11:40 GG: no! i. 11:40 GG: i got it wrong. 11:40 CC: :/ 11:40 CC: You're A funny troll. 11:40 GG: sorry whoops. 11:40 GG: i made it too bright by accident! 11:40 CC: It's okAy! I guess if you never hhemotyped before you could mess it up 11:40 GG: yeah. 11:41 GG: sorry about this! my. 11:41 GG: lusus is very strict! 11:41 CC: Aw, thhAt sucks. 11:41 CC: My mom isn't All thhAt strict. 11:41 CC: I thhink trolls Aren't reAlly meAnt to be pArents? 11:41 CC: Shhe tries reAlly hhArd thhoughh. And shhe's nice. 11:41 GG: that sounds nice! 11:42 CC: YeAhh it is! 11:42 CC: So whhAt kindA stuff do you like? :0 11:42 GG: oh jeez. 11:42 GG: a lot of things! 11:43 GG: neogrubs seems cool so far. 11:43 CC: Yes I love it! 11:44 CC: I love thhAt you cAn mAke All your pets skeletons 11:44 GG: ummm, and having red blood, that isn't too bright. 11:44 CC: HhAhhA, yeAhh! 11:44 GG: having bright red blood would suck! 11:44 GG: could you imagine being a mutant. 11:44 GG: that would be the worst! 11:45 GG: or not being a troll. 11:45 CC: YeAhh it would. 11:45 GG: not being a troll would suck. 11:45 CC: Ohh yeAhh. I've hheArd hhumAns Aren't very nice. 11:45 CC: I meAn, trolls Aren't very nice. 11:45 CC: But like, hhumAns Are... 11:45 CC: Messed up? 11:45 GG: what do you mean? 11:45 CC: I meAn I don't know thhAt muchh About thhem. 11:46 CC: But like, I know thhAt uhhhh. 11:46 CC: Well I don't know A lot About my dAd At All, I 11:46 CC: Whhoops hhit enter to soon! 11:46 CC: I hhAven't met hhim. Also trolls don't usuAlly hhAve dAds! 11:46 CC: But I know hhe is trying to stop thhe wAr. And thhe hhumAns keep doing reAlly Awful stuff. 11:46 GG: they do? 11:46 GG: what do you mean? 11:47 CC: Like... killing troll grubs thhAt Aren't defective. 11:47 CC: And even hhAlf trolls! 11:47 GG: why would they do that? 11:48 CC: I don't know, becAuse thhey're Awful 11:48 CC: I guess you hhAd A kind of shheltered life? 11:48 GG: i guess so. 11:48 GG: i don't really have anything to compare it to! 11:48 CC: ThhAt's fAir I guess 11:50 GG: my life is pretty boring. 11:50 GG: just doing ordinary troll things! 11:50 CC: YeAhh pretty muchh thhe sAme I guess... 11:50 CC: I like whhAt I do thhoughh! 11:50 CC: I like to collect bones :D 11:50 CC: I'm not very good At it yet thhoughh. 11:50 GG: that's really cool! 11:50 GG: what kind of bones. 11:50 CC: But thhAt's whhy my trolliAn is thhis. 11:51 GG: ohhhh. 11:51 GG: yeah that makes sense! 11:52 CC: Thhey're kind of like my personAl neogrubs, hhAhhA! 11:52 CC: Except thhey Are reAl And Also deAd. 11:52 CC: Um... I would shhow you some but I dunno if I'm supposed to send pictures. 11:52 CC: I don't reAlly know you :P 11:53 GG: my. 11:53 GG: lusus says i'm not meant to tell anyone things about me so probably not! 11:53 GG: we should be careful. 11:53 CC: Aw, okAy. 11:54 CC: Well you seem like A cool person, even if you Are kind of weird! 11:54 CC: :> 11:54 GG: i'm sorry for being weird. :( 11:54 GG: if you can help me be not weird i would do my best to not be weird! 11:54 CC: I will try! 11:54 CC: You don't hhAve to Apologize. 11:54 CC: People withh protective lusii like thhAt cAn sometimes turn out A little funny, hhAhhA 11:56 GG: i guess so. :( 11:56 GG: but i will try to be less strange! 11:57 CC: Alrighht! 11:57 CC: Ohh, whhAt's your nAme? 11:57 CC: If your lusus will let you sAy. 11:57 GG: ummm. 11:57 CC: I'm HheftkA! :> 11:57 GG: oh jeez, i don't think i should say, i'm sorry. :( 11:57 CC: Aw, it's fine! 11:57 CC: Your lusus probAbly hhAs thhe righht ideA withh thhAt At leAst, hhAhhA 11:58 GG: i will keep your name a secret then. 11:58 GG: so secret. 11:58 CC: Hhehhehhe 11:58 GG: tucking it into my pouch full of secrets. 11:58 GG: the pouch is also a secret. 11:58 CC: Like we Are secret Agents or somethhing. 11:58 CC: WAAAit 11:58 GG: yes! 11:58 CC: Are YOU A secret Agent >:0 11:58 GG: the secretest agents. 11:59 CC: Aw mAn thhAt is cool. 11:59 GG: if i told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore, would it? 11:59 CC: Hhehhe, true :> 11:59 GG: but no i am an ordinary troll, and not a secret agent. 11:59 CC: Ohh okAy. 11:59 CC: If you sAy so ;> 11:59 CC: WAit let me put on my cool secret Agent glAsses 11:59 CC: B> 12:00 GG: B) 12:00 GG: we can be maybe secret agents together! 12:00 CC: Yes!! 12:00 CC: We Are so cool!! 12:00 GG: the coolest! 12:01 CC: OkAy, I gottA go eAt dinner. I thhink it's got butter worms!! 12:01 CC: Thhey Are thhe best. 12:01 GG: yes, i love butter worms. 12:01 GG: could you um. 12:01 GG: tell me more about neogrubs when you get back? i'm still new. 12:01 CC: Sure :D 12:01 CC: OkAy, bye Secret Person!! 12:01 -- carrionConnoisseur CC gave up trolling gregariousGarland GG at 00:01 --